The present invention relates generally to urine splash guards and, more specifically, to a urine deflector designed for use by adults and that may be detachably interconnected with a variety of toilet seat configurations.
Physically challenged adults and the persons who care for them often find using a toilet to be one of the most difficult tasks. One problem associated with toilet use is that urine may be directed outside of the toilet bowl by a male user who is not able to lean forward or otherwise direct the flow of urine while sitting on a toilet seat. Often, when a male user is sitting on a toilet in an upright position, as if sitting in a normal chair, his urine may be directed horizontally towards the front of the toilet. Urine may then pass over the top of the toilet bowl, between the toilet bowl and toilet seat, over the toilet seat, or may impinge on the toilet seat or upper edge of the bowl. Obviously, any of these conditions creates an undesirable mess in the toilet area as well as potentially splashing urine onto the patient and his helper. This problem is magnified by the use of some handicapped type toilet seat adapters wherein the toilet seat is raised several inches above the existing bowl. These adapters are designed to make it easier for a wheelchair bound patient to move on and off of the toilet seat. However, by raising the seating surface, the likelihood that a stream of urine may pass over the top of the toilet bowl is increased. In light of the above problems, there is a need for a toilet accessory that will redirect a stream of urine into the toilet bowl, thereby reducing contamination of the toilet, toilet area, patient, and any helpers. There have been a number of attempts to solve the above-enumerated problems. However, each of the xe2x80x9csolutionsxe2x80x9d has fallen short.
Many people are familiar with toilet training seats designed for infants first learning the use the toilet. These seats are sized and shaped for an infant user and often have a built-in urine deflector mounted to the front edge of the plastic seat. Obviously, these devices are not designed or suitable for adult users. Also, the urine deflector portion is typically permanently attached to the remainder of the training seat. On those designs wherein the urine deflector is detachable, the urine deflector only works with that specific seat and is not suited for use with other designs of seats. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,263 to Geneve et al. discloses a training toilet that provides for the use of an optional urine deflector. The urine deflector may be detached from the remainder of the apparatus but requires the provision of a specially shaped engagement slot for interconnecting the deflector with the remainder of the device. Therefore, the deflector is not suitable for use with other types of devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,279 to Block discloses another design for a child""s toilet trainer. This device is a flat piece of material which, in a use position, rests atop the toilet seat and provides a smaller opening suitable for an infant user. In a non-use position, the trainer device can be stored flush against s the lid of the toilet. The toilet trainer includes a flip-up urine deflector to prevent urine from passing over the top of the trainer. However, this design also fails to provide a urine deflector which may be used with other types of seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,602 to Brickhouse provides a urine deflector designed to be used by adult users and which is interconnectable with a standard toilet seat. The deflector is formed from a sheet of flexible plastic which may be folded so as to form the deflector. The deflector then interconnects with the toilet seat using hook and loop fasteners. This device is better suited to adult users, but still has several shortcomings. First, the deflector is not shaped so as to avoid splash back and therefore may contribute to a mess. Also, the way in which the deflector attaches to the toilet seat is inconvenient. Specifically, will an adult user, it is preferable to attach the deflector to the seat after the user is already placed on the seat. In this way, injury is less likely as the user is slid onto the seat. If a deflector is first attached to the toilet seat, prior to placing the user on the seat, parts of the user""s body may contact the deflector as they attempt to move their body onto the seat. The Brickhouse design would be very difficult to attach to the toilet seat after a user is already seated on the seat. Also, the Brickhouse design appears to only work with standard toilet seat designs and would not work well with thicker toilet adapters designed for handicapped users. Finally, it appears that the Brickhouse device would not be securely held in position during use, and therefore may not function reliably.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,818 to Nawoj discloses a child training seat adaptor for use with a full-sized toilet seat. This design suffers from shortcomings similar to those associated with the Geneve et al. and Block patents. Specifically, the urine deflector is detachable but requires specific attachment provisions for interconnecting the deflector with the remainder of the device. Therefore, the device is unsuitable for use with other types and sizes of seats.
In light of the above, there remains a need for an improved urine deflector that may be used with a variety of toilet seat designs and, preferably, allows attachment of the deflector after the user is seated on the toilet seat.